Hidden Love
by Sakura Shizunei
Summary: The sequel to c.a.m/n.c.b.This is a crossover of VK,Nana,TrinityBlood,and ChronoCrusade. In order to protect her baby.Li-chan had to flee from Cross Academy.She is now living with her friend Nana Osaki, the lead singer of BLAST.FruitsBasketinthelast2chp
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Current Date: Jan.5,2009

"_Kain? Why aren't you in class?" the headmaster asked him as he walked in. "Headmaster. It's been five months and I-we haven't heard from her." He said to his father-in-law. "It's true that we haven't heard from her, until now that is." "What do you mean?" "I've received a letter from her, today. I've already read it. So, to relieve you of your worries. Here. Read the letter yourself."_

_Dec.31,2008_

_Dear dad and Kain,_

_I know it's been along time since we've last seen or spoken to each other. I'm so sorry that I didn't contact you sooner, but it still wasn't safe for me to contact you. I know you and Kain both wanted to be here when the baby was born, but as you can see. I'm currently at the hospital having just given birth to daughter and granddaughter. I've named her Hanna Kaia Li Komatsu. "Hanna-Li" for short. She has her father's crystal blue eyes and her mother's chestnut dark hair. Now let me tell you about my living arrangements. When I got there. Nana said that to make it easier on me and on the baby, it would be best that I should at least have my own apartment. Just to reassure you, every member of Blast lives in the same apartment building._

_I'm working as one of the top fashion designers for Fashionista Magazine. I'm now going by the name Lia Shireina Komatsu. We've been telling people that I'm Hachi's little sister. Oh! Dad, don't worry about the once weekly blood problem. I've been going to a clinic once a week for blood transfusions due to a chronic case of anemia. Don't worry about blood tablets, either. Seiren's been sending me tablets once a month. On a more important subject: Seiren also found out why hanna is pureblood. What she found out was that my biological mother, my blood mother, was a pureblood vampire. She was none other than Shizuka Hio's twin sister. Ask Seiren for a more detailed analysis, because that was all she told me. Anyway, I've told you all I needed to tell you at the moment. One more thing, Kain, please stay at the school. It's still to risky for you to come looking for me right now. So, for my sanity's sake, stay at the school. The same applies to you as well dad._

_Love always,_

_Lia(li-chan)_

"_So, what do you think? As you can obviously see the letter was written five days ago." The headmaster said. "I feel better now, knowing she's safe. Even more so knowing that she had the baby." Kain said. "Well congratulations to us both. You're a father of a beautiful baby girl, and I'm finally a grandfather." The headmaster said happily. _

"_I hate to burst your bubble, headmaster, but Yuki and I need to speak with you." Kaname said as he and Yuki walked in. "Kaname-sama, the letter that the headmaster received from Li-chan was forged. Someone forced her to write that letter. There's no way on earth she could've had the baby. It's still another three weeks until the due date." Kain said to Kaname. "Are you sure about this, Kain?" kaname asked him. "Yes,I'm sure. I'll get to the point. Li-chan,Nana Osaki, Hachi Komatsu, and Seiren have all been kidnapped and are being held hostage. Here's the letter I received from Li-chan. Somehow she got Shizuka Hio to give the letter to Maria Kurenai who then brought it to me." Kain said to Kaname as he went out the door._

"_Kaname,Yuki, what is it that you want to talk about?" the headmaster asked. "I'll get straight to the point. Headmaster, the letter you received from your daughter was forged. I have the she sent us via Shizuka Hio and Maria Kurenai. Li-chan, Nana Osaki, Hachi Komatsu, and Seiren have all been kidnapped. We need to inform the Society and the Senate at once and if you still don't believe me. You should read the letter, this one is real, it has her blood on it." Kaname said to headmaster Cross, who was looking terrified. "Kaname, before I do anything I need to read that letter, she may have been able to tell us who kidnapped them." The headmaster said to Kaname. Kaname handed the letter to the headmaster, who opened and quickly read the letter before sinking into his chair his face white as a sheet. "Kaname you need to read this letter. It has now become a lot more dangerous." He said to Kaname. As Kaname reads the letter. He realizes that two pureblood vampires, whom he thought were dead, have been revived._

'_dearest Kain,_

_Three weeks ago. Nana , Hachi, Seiren, and I were kidnapped. Ichio and his grandson were kidnapped as well. They brought them here two days ago. I've got a good idea of what's going on here. I wasn't careful enough, I'm sorry. Kain, please come save me and the others. I'm scared, I'm scared they'll hurt the baby. He's after the baby. Our present location is at the old Kuran manor._

_Total # of guards: twenty, ten on the outside perimeter, and ten indoors._

_Total # of hostages:six._

_The mastermind of the kidnappings:Rido Kuran, apparently he's been fully revived.'_

"_Oh, headmaster I know this is a dire situation, but I wanted you to know. Yuki is pregnant with my son."_

_*THUD!*- sound of the headmaster fainting from shock when he heard Kaname say that._

_*three days later…_

_Vatican; cardinal catarina's office…_

"_Able Knightroad! Where's Able Knightroad" Cardinal Catarina shouted franticly as she laid down a letter she had been reading. The letter was from Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy._

"_I'm right here." Able Knightroad panted as he entered the room. "Lady Catarina, what has happened."_

_After she calmed down and composed herself. She handed the letter to Able Knightroad and said to him. "It's a letter from your brother. Read it. Now." He took the letter from her and read it. What he read shook him to the core._

_Jan.8,2009_

'_to: Able Knightroad_

_From: Kaien Cross_

_I'll get straight to the point. Ashli Cross has been kidnapped. The reason why she was taken: She is eight months and seven days pregnant and the child is pureblood. Within the next three weeks we must rescue her and the others before the baby is born. Rido Kuran has been revived and fully regenerated._

_You know what to do._

_Wake HIM up._

"_Well, what are we going to do?" cardinal catarina asked. "What we should do in a dire situation such as this. You take Noel and Esther with you to Cross Academy. Send for the others when you've spoken to him." Able Knightroad said to Cardinal Catarina as he walked swiftly out the door.*_

_**The Kuran Family Crypt…._

'_I hope this works. Able Knightroad thought to himself as he opened the lid of the coffin Kaname's father was in._

_Then he took a bottle of Ashli's blood and poured it into his mouth. It took only thirty seconds for it to work. Kaname's father opened his eyes and looked at Knightroad. "Knightroad, you woke me up for a reason. What is it?" Able Knightroad looked at him and said. "Your brother Rido has taken the morai princess hostage, because she is carrying a pureblood child in her womb." "Very well, then shall we get this over and done with. I'll see to it that my brother will never be revived again." Kaname's father said. His eyes glowing red with fury.**_

**Chapter One starts shortly after Lia ( Li-chan) leaves Cross Academy and shows up at her friends apartment in Tokyo.**


	2. Chapter One:Nana'sHelpandaRunInwithIchio

Chapter One:

Nana's Help and a Run-In With Ichio

_______________________________________________

Notice: Chapter One starts when Li-chan "Lia" arrives in Tokyo. Six hours after she leaves Cross Academy.

_

Six hours after leaving Cross Academy….

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. I had to ring the doorbell a few times, before she answered. She was shocked to see me standing at the door, even more so, when I told her I was pregnant. "Saints alive, Ashli. Why are you here? I thought you were at Cross Academy." "I was, I had to leave because of the baby." "She's pureblood. That's understandable. I think it would be best for you to move in with Shin, at least for now anyway. I'm gonna call for an emergency meeting." "Nana, wait. You said 'she' what did you mean by that." " Oh, the baby. It's a girl." She said as she went to call everyone for the emergency meeting.

Thirty minutes later….

"Hey, Nana. What's this all about, anyway." Nobu said. "I'm gonna tell you in a minute. Ashli, come out so everyone can see you." Nana said as she led me into the room.

"What in the world is Ashli doing here! Wasn't she supposed to be at Cross Academy, Nana?" Yasu asked.

"Ashli please tell them why you're here." She said to me.

"I had to leave Cross Academy to go into hiding."

"Why do you have to go into hiding, Ashli?" Hachi asked me.

"Well, um… you see I'm four months pregnant and the baby's pureblood. So, do you understand why I left." I said.

It took a few minutes for everyone to recover from absolute shock. Yasu was the first to recover.

"This is serious. Basically what needs to be done first is to get her a new identity, and figure out where she's going to stay and where she'll work at. Nana, let me handle all the legal stuff. You need to handle things here." Yasu said, then he walked out the door.

"Okay. You heard the lawyer. Now, Shin. It would be for the best if Ashli moved in with you, for obvious reasons, for now anyway, then we'll get her a place of her own later." Nana said to him. "You're right. Hey, Nabu." "What?" "You're moving out." "Huh! What for?!" "Ashli will be moving in and I don't think it would be fair to me or to her if you come barging in when we're asleep." Shin said matter-of-factly to Nobu as he kicked him out the door. "There you go, Hachi. You can have him all to yourself."

Two months later….

"Hey, Lia guess what." Nana said as she sat down at the other end of the couch. "What, Nana?" I said as I tried to sit up. "Since I woke you up from your nap. I'll make this short and sweet. You got the job!" she said with a grin on her face. "I did. Really." "Yeah. Your interview is in two hours and I also heard that the president of the company will be interviewing you himself."

At the company headquarters for Fashionista Magazine….

"Yasu. Can we take the elevator. There's no way I'm going to be able to climb twelve flights of stairs." I said as I fanned myself with an old magazine. "Of course we're taking the elevator, Lia. Come on, it's here." He said as he helped me into the elevator. Five minutes later we had made it to the head honcho's office. Knock. Knock. "Come in. may I help you."

"Yes. I'm Lia Komatsu. I'm here for my interview." I said as the president turned around to speak with me. I was shocked and speechless when I saw that the president of the company was Ichio. "My, my, my this is a surprise." He said as he walked over to me. "Please sit. You must be tired. I didn't think you would take the job, especially in your delicate condition." Ichio said as he sat across from me. "How did you find me?" I asked him while putting a protective hand on my unborn child. "Since you asked. I was able to find you, because Kaname Kuran-sama asked me to keep an eye on you." Then he noticed how I had placed my hands protectively on my belly and said. "No need for that. I'm not here to hurt you or your baby. I'm only here to hire you for that job you wanted." "Oh! Yes, of course. Thank you." I said as I made my way out of the building as fast as I could.

Back at Lia's apartment….

"NANA!! NANA!!" I shouted as I opened the door. "What!? Where's the fire!?" Nana said as she came out of the kitchen. "There's no fire Nana, but we might have a slight problem on our hands." I said as I sat on the couch. "Huh!? What kind of problem?" she asked me as she glared at Yasu. "I had a run-in with Ichio, you know, the old geezer from the senate." I said to her. "WHAT! HOW!? WHEN!? WHERE!?" she randomly said as she started to panic. "Nana, calm down. It appears that Ichio is the president of Fashionista Magazine. Don't worry Nana he's only there to keep an eye on her under strict orders from Kaname Kuran." Yasu said while taking the iron skillet out of her hand. Meanwhile, as all of this was happening, Seiren decided to take the job as Lia's assistant, also under strict orders from Kaname Kuran. Who at that very moment was having a hard time dealing with an hysterical Yuki Cross.

_Back at Cross Academy;Moon Dormitory;Kaname's room…._

"_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! More importantly WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL KANAME!" Yuki Cross said to herself, becoming more and more hysterical as she quickly ran to her fiancé's room. "KANAME KURAN! WAKE! UP! RIGHT! NOW!!" she shrieked as Kaname was suddenly jolted awake by Yuki's hysterical screaming. "Yuki,Yuki calm down and tell me what's wrong." Kaname said as he tried to make her sit in a chair. "YUKI! What has happened to make you so hysterical for any way." He said as he firmly gripped her shoulders. "Kaname, I'm three weeks pregnant with your son." Yuki said to him._

_(*thud*- sound of Kaname Kuran fainting and falling on the floor.)*_

Now back to Lia's apartment…

"Wow, it's ten p.m. already. Hey. Nana." I shouted from the living room. "Hey what!?" she shouted from the bathroom. "It's ten o'clock. You're gonna be late for the concert." "WHAT! ALREADY!" "Yeah. You better get going." "Yeah, you're right. Are you gonna be okay here by yourself." "Yeah, I'll be fine. Good luck with the concert." "Okay,bye. See you later." She said as she went out the door. As I was six months pregnant, there was not a lot of things I could do, especially when I was by myself. Nana, being the overly protective best friend that she is, had taped a list of things I could do when I was by myself to the fridge. Just out of curiosity I looked at her list.

The list read like this:

_**LIA! This is a list of what you can do when you're by yourself!**_

_**Sit on the couch**_

_**Watch t.v. for a while**_

_**Go to bed**_

_**There. Now I won't have to give myself a heart attack worrying about you.**_

_**NANA ^,^**_

"HA! HA! Very funny, Nana." I said to myself. Sometime later that night I woke up only to find Seiren sitting on the edge of my bed. "What the-! Seiren? What're you doing here?" I asked her as I sat up in my bed. "Keeping an eye on you, that's what." Seiren said as she sat on the other side of the bed. "I'm moving in as your roommate and I'm also your assistant at Fashionista Magazine." "That's all fine with me, but what about Kaname and everyone at school." I asked. "Mr. ROYAL PANTS will be fine. It's you he's worried about. He thinks someone might try to kidnap you before the baby's born." She said. "Now that you mention it. I get the feeling we're being watched and the feeling's not good."

**Little did they know that within six weeks' time. Nana, Hachi, Seiren, and Lia would be up against their biggest and worst nightmare possible; being kinapped and held hostage by a pureblood vampire they all thought was dead.**


	3. ChapterTwo:Kidnappers Make A Plan

Chapter Two:

Kidnappers Make A Plan.

Date: Dec,01,2008….

Time: 4:30 p.m…..

City: Tokyo, Japan….

Current Location: An abandoned warehouse. Now currently in use as the kidnappers hideout….

Inside the warehouse. There are eight people arguing about who'll kidnap whom. Their names are unknown. Instead they're using codenames to identify one another. In the middle of their arguing the mastermind of the kidnappings walks in.

"Who'll volunteer to have the task of kidnapping the four in question?" Jade Dragon asks.

"I will." Alleycat says.

"No. I will." Says Dragonfly.

"No. You're both wrong. It's obvious that I'm capable of doing it." Says Saphire standing up.

"You're all wrong. I'll do it." Emerald said.

"No. I'll do it." Said Amethyst.

"No. I'll do it." Said Ruby.

"No. I'll do it." Said Firefly.

"Silence." Rido Kuran said as he walked in. "I will decide who'll kidnap who. Now, let's see. Amethyst and Saphire will kidnap Seiren from Pizza Café at the mall at 6:30 p.m.

Jade Dragon and Alleycat will kidnap the princess from Babies Boutique at the mall at 6:30 p.m. Dragonfly and Firefly will kidnap Hachi Komatsu from the Art Expo. At 7:30 p.m. Ruby and Emerald will kidnap Nana Osaki from her apartment at 8:30 p.m. Is that understood." "Yes, Rido-sama." They all said as they prepared for their assigned tasks.

6:30p.m…..

Babies Boutique at the mall….

"Jade Dragon here. Ready and waiting." Jade Dragon said into her walkie-talkie.

"Alleycat here. Ready and waiting." Alleycat said into her walkie-talkie.

They were waiting for Seiren to leave and go to the Pizza Café. Once she left they walked up to me.

"So you're the Morai Princess." Jade Dragon said over my left shoulder.

"What the-! Who are you?" I asked them as I started to panic.

"No need to panic. We just need you to come with us." Alleycat said over my right shoulder.

"We'll need to blindfold you. It's nothing personal. We just don't want anyone to know the location of our hideout." Jade Dragon said as she blindfolded me.

"Please don't hurt my baby." I said in a frightened whisper.

"Don't worry. We won't. we were told not to hurt you or your baby." Alleycat said as she got me into the car they were using.

Some time later they led me to a room and over to a bed where they made me lay down. When they left I took off the blindfold and noticed I was in a room in some sort of warehouse. As I laid a hand on my belly I felt the baby kick. "I know" I said in a whisper "I'm scared, too."

6:30p.m….

Pizza Café at the mall….

"Amethyst here. Ready and waiting." Amethyst said into her walkie-talkie.

"Saphire here. Ready and waiting." Sapphire said into her walkie-talkie.

They were waiting for Seiren to shoe up alone to meet them. That was the plan. Separate Seiren from the morai princess, then grab her and knock her out.

"Saphire. She's here." Amethyst said to Saphire.

"Okay. We'll move in on her when she gets to our table." Saphire said to Amethyst.

As Seiren walks up she asks them "What do the two of you want?"

"What we want is for you to cooperate with us." Sapphire said.

"Unless, of course, you want the morai princess to get hurt." Amethyst said to Seiren.

"What do you mean?" Seiren asked them as she realizes to late what was going on.

"We have to knock you out. It's nothing personal. We can't have anyone knowing the location of our hideout." Sapphire said as she hands Seiren a coke spikedwith a knockout drug.

Seiren knew she had no choice, but to cooperate with them. Otherwise her friend would get hurt and she didn't want that to happen. She drank the coke they gave her. Some hours later she woke up in what looked like a room in a warehouse.

7:30p.m….

The Art Expo….

"Dragonfly here. Ready and waiting." Dragonfly said into his walkie-talkie.

"Firefly here. Ready and waiting." Firefly said into his walkie-talkie.

They were waiting for Hachi Komatsu to leave the Art Exposition. When she came out they pulled up behind her. They grabbed her and threw her into the trunk of the car they were using.

Hours later Hachi woke up in a room that seemed to be in a warehouse. She was scared, obviously, and she didn't understand why they had kidnapped. Then she realized that Seiren and I were kidnapped as well, because for the time being we were put in the same room. As she sees me on the bed apparently asleep and Seiren sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"Seiren? What's going on?" Hachi asked her as she went and sat next to her.

"Apparently, some psychopathic maniac has kidnapped us in order to get to Lia's baby." Seiren told her as they heard the door open and watched them bring Nana in.

8:30p.m….

Nana's apartment…..

"Ruby here. Ready and waiting." Ruby said into his walkie-talkie.

"Emerald here. Ready and waiting." Emerald said into his walkie-talkie.

They walked up to the door to Nana's apartment and knocked on the door. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Hold on! I'm coming!" they heard Nana shout through the door. As she opened the door. She was about to say "WHAT!", but got punched in the face by Emerald, who then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

When Nana woke up she saw Seiren and Hachi staring at her, then noticed me on the bed asleep. "What the hell happened?!" Nana asked the two of them. "We've been kidnapped by psychopathic maniacs." Seiren said. "Who're after Lia's baby." Hachi said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Nana Osaki would get punched in the face." I said.

11:30p.m….

Ichio's Office….

Asato Ichijo also known as "Ichio" was going through his normal routine when the lights went out. Then he heard someone walking up behind him. "Huh?! What the-?!" he said just as some one hit him over the head with a flower pot. Then he was dragged out of his office and thrown into the back of a van.

As all of this was going on Takuma Ichijo had seen and heard everything that had happened. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then he, too was hit over the head and thrown into the back of the van.

When they came to. They were in the same room with the others. "What's going on?!" Ichio and Ichijo both asked at the same time.

"We've been kidnapped by psychopathic maniacs." Seiren said. "Who're after Lia's baby." Hachi said for the second time that night.

I had already been dragged out of that room and taken to Rido's room.

Three weeks later we were all taken to the old kuran manor.

**They met the mastermind, Rido Kuran, for the first time. Being put into separate rooms, Lia meets Zero's twin brother Ichiru for the first time.**

**What will happen next? **


	4. ChapterThree: Hostage

Chapter Three:

Hostage

*Three weeks after being kidnapped*….

The Old Kuran Manor…..

Knock. Knock. "Come in." I said dully as I looked out the window. "I've brought you something to eat and some fresh clothes." Ichiru said as he shut the door and set my food on the table. "Thank you." I said. I changed into the clean dress he handed to me. He helped me stand up and walk to the table so I could eat. "Real food. For the past three weeks the only thing I've had to eat were blood tablets." I said to Ichiru as he sat there watching me eat half of the pepperoni pizza. "I have a question." I said looking at him. What?" he said looking at me. "What's happened to my friends?" "They're being kept in two separate rooms down in the basement. None of them have been hurt, either." "That's good. I guess. Ichiru , that letter I asked aunt Shizuka to send. Did it get to Cross Academy?" "Yes, it did."

Knock. Knock. "Who is it?" Ichiru asked as he got up and went to the door. "It's me, Maria." "Okay." He said to her as he opened the door. "Shizuka-sama has decided to take you to your doctor's appointment at the clinic." Maria said to me. "Okay." I said as they helped me up.

"How are you feeling, Lia?" Shizuka Hio asked me. "Fine. I just want to go home and help my friends." I said as I began to cry. A few minutes later we arrived at the clinic.

"I remember this town." I said to myself.

"The baby looks healthy." The doctor said as he moved the ultrasound probe over my swollen belly. "Just another three weeks and the baby will be ready to come into the world." The doctor said to aunt Shizuka.

While they were talking I thought up a plan. The girls' bathroom has two doors. I can go through one door and quietly go out the other door. After that I can run two the church where my uncle, Able Knightroad, is at. I kept going over my plan for a few more minutes, then I spoke up. "Um, aunt Shizuka. May I go to the bathroom." I asked her. "Of course. Go ahead." She said to me. As I went into the bathroom I waited a few minutes, then I quietly went out the other door.

Ten minutes later….

I was standing outside the enormously huge church. Then I remembered something. It was Sunday and it was after eight o'clock. I didn't have time to wait for the sermon to end, so I went around back and found the office.(which looked more like a storage closet) I found a rock and tying a piece of paper to it. I threw it at the window and watched it break the window. As the window shattered into a thousand pieces. I ran as fast as I could back to the clinic. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Ichiru waiting by the door. "What took so long?" he asked me. "I threw up." I told him as we walked to the door. When we got back I was taken straight to my room.

At first I didn't sense him standing right behind me. Then I heard the door lock and the curtains were pulled shut.(Rido Kuran has been coming into my room at night for the past three weeks.) He wrapped his arms around me as he brushed his lips against the left side of my neck. He forced me to the bed and began to unbutton my dress one button at a time. As he took off my dress he lowered his face and kissed me. I tried to resist him, but I couldn't he was to powerful. He closed the curtains around the bed and then laid his hands on my swollen, naked belly as he murmured to himself "yes. Almost. Then she will be mine." As he said that I practically screamed in my head 'Somebody save me! Please save me from this SADISTIC. DEATH WORSHIPPING. PSYCHOPATHIC. HOMICIDAL. MANIAC!' then he looked at me and said. "You're perfection in and of itself. After this child is born. I will make you mine." I just stared at him in shock. Then I realized what he meant by that. ' HE. WANTS. ME. TO. DO. THAT. WITH. HIM!' I reluctantly thought to myself. Then I said under my breath "I'm being held hostage by a sadistic pervert." I came back to reality when he kissed me, again. I realized something as he was kissing me. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his naked body next to mine, but what shocked me the most. I was starting to fall for him. He finally stopped kissing me, as the need for air was crucial.

We were both breathing heavily, when he brushed my hair away from my neck. He held me so gently as he sank his fangs into me.

He wasn't a heartless man, Rido, he really wasn't. he just didn't plan on falling in love with the fragile girl who lay beside him. His plan had been simple at first. Kidnap the girl, keep her there until the baby was born, and then kill her. As he lay there beside her and seeing so clearly the puncture wounds he had inflicted upon her. He thought back to when he first saw her.

*flashback*

_She was just a twelve year old child then. He was watching her leave the school on her way home. At the time she had jet black hair with red highlights cascading down her back. She was walking into the public library,that's where she went everyday, to do her school work. He followed her into the library. He quickly spotted her at a table finishing the last of her school work. He followed her as she walked to the very back of the library. He saw his chance when he noticed the storage closet. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the storage room with him. She was to shocked to do anything as he ripped off her clothes and then his own. When he was done with that he pinned her down on the floor and forced her legs open. Then he done it. The most un forgivable thing in the world. He heard the librarian approaching and he vanished._

_Two years had gone by when he saw her next. At first he didn't recognize her, because she had strawberry-blonde hair that was shoulder length. He seen her stop and look directly at him and with a slight nod of her head motioned for him to follow her. When he caught up with her she had led him to her house. What he heard her say shocked him. "I was wanting to know if you could keep me company for the next few weeks while my mother's gone." She had said as she opened the front door and walked in. he followed behind her and as he shut the door he seen the kitchen(which looked like a tornado went through it.). he heard her muttering under her breath. "I swear. She didn't even bother cleaning up this mess. Thankfully, all the other chores are done." Then she looked over her shoulder at him and with a sheepish grin on her face told him to roll up his sleeves and start helping. After he helped her clean the kitchen he noticed her staring at him. Her face turned red and she looked away. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Then he started up the stairs and quickly found her room. He realized just how lonely she really was. He held her as she broke down and cried all those tears she had kept bottled up for so long. When she was through crying she went and took a shower and it seemed like forever she came out. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He kissed her passionately and picking her up he carried her to the bed. One thing led to another and that night they decided to get married. Four months later she told him she was pregnant. They had been married secretly, no one knew, especially her mother. Her mother hated him and she would do anything to see him turn to dust. _

_He took her with him. He had to keep her safe, for the sake of his child in her womb. She had been able to have the child safely. He had a son. She named him Mordacai. That same night her attack the place where they were at. He couldn't bear to see her cry. So, he did the kindest thing for her. He sealed her memories and taking her and his newborn son to the local church where Bishop Laura agreed to hide her. She also agreed to raise his son in the church orphanage. After that her mother sealed him in that coffin. That's all he really remembered until…_

_Then his mind flashed back to three weeks earlier. He had his followers bring her to his room in that warehouse. "Leave us." He had said. He was at her side in an instant. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Please don't hurt my baby."she had said in a small trembling voice. He held her gently as she began to cry. He had seen her unborn child moving inside her. He sang to her as he held her trembling body._

_*end flashback*_

**What will prevail in their hearts? Lia's love for Kain or Rido's love for her? Now that Rido has returned her memories to her. What will happen to them? And a mysterious young boy shows up at Cross Academy. Who is he? What does he want?**


	5. Chapter Four: Lia's Cry for Help

Chapter Four :

Lia's Cry for help

*CRASH!!* Esther Blanchette heard the noise as she was walking towards Father Knightroad's office. (which looked more like a storage closet to Esther.) As she entered the room she looked out, the now shattered window, and caught a glimpse of a blonde-haired girl running around the corner. Then she noticed a rock with a piece of paper tied to it. She unfolded the note and read it. After reading it she ran out of the office and running into the sanctuary, which interrupted the sermon, she walked up to Father Knightroad and as quietly as she could told him what was going on and handed him the note. He quickly read it and this is what was written on it.

_HELP!!! Go see Lady Catarina and she'll tell you what's going on. After you've spoken to her please contact Father Remington of the Magdalene Order…_

_Ashli Cross._

He was out of there in ten minutes flat with Esther running after him. When they got to the Vatican Able Knightroad spent several minutes talking to Cardinal Catarina. He came out and with an official looking letter asked someone to send it to Father Remington of the Magdalene Order. Esther left with Lady Catarina on their way to Cross Academy. While Able Knightroad went off on his own to who knows where.

**Date : Jan, 10, 2009….**

**Time : 10:30 a.m….**

**Location : Manhattan Branch of the Magdalene Order..**

**City : manhattan, New York….**

"Remington!!" Sister Kate yelled as she saw him talking to Rosette and Chrono. "What?" Remington asked Sister Kate. "You. You. You. My office. Now." She said as she pointed to all three of them.

**Sister Kate's office**…

"Sister Kate. What's going on?" Rosette asked her. "I just received a letter from Able Knightroad. Concerning Ashli Cross, the morai princess." She said as she looked at Remington. His face paled as she handed the letter to him. After he read the letter he handed it to Rosette, who then read the letter with Chrono.

_`To: Father Remington ( or Sister Kate)_

_From : Able Knightroad._

_I'll make this short and sweet. She's been kidnapped along with five others. The reason why. She's eight months and two weeks pregnant and the baby is pureblood.`_

"What should we do?" Chrono spoke up and asked. "What else. We're going to Cross Academy." Remington said to Rosette and Chrono.

*Back at Cross Academy*

"Headmaster. Cardinal Catarina and Esther Blanchette from the Vatican are here." Yuki Cross told the headmaster. "Oh! Yes, of course." Just as he said that Cardinal Catarina and Esther walked in. "Headmaster Cross. We have less than three weeks to come up with a plan to save your daughter and her friends." Cardinal Catarina said sitting in a chair at the conference table. "Um. What happened to your head?" Esther asked him. "He fainted from shock and hit his head on his desk." Kaname answered her question as he walked in and took a seat. "Headmaster. Father Remington, Rosette, and Chrono from the Magdalene Order are here." Zero said to the headmaster. "Really? What for?" the headmaster asked.

"Because Ashli Cross was one of my best apprentices that I ever had." Father Remington said as he, Rosette, and Chrono walked in and took their seats. "There are two seats left. Who're we missing." Rosette asked. Just then Able Knightroad and Haruka Kuran walked through the door. " Sorry we're late." They said as they took the remaining two seats. "Yuki. Zero. Please go wait with the others." The headmaster said to them. "Fine." Zero said leaving the room. "But I want to-." Yuki was saying then Kaname cut her off. "Yuki." Kaname said glancing at her. "Oh, fine. I'm going." She said leaving the room. "Let's get this meeting over and done with." Headmaster Cross said as Yuki shut the door behind her.

*Moon Dormitory*

At the same time Headmaster Cross was talking to Cardinal Catarina and the others. Kain Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aido were having a meeting of their own.

"Role call everyone." Kain Akatsuki said as he picked up a clipboard and started checking off names.

"Aido." Kain called.

"here." Aido said.

"Yagari".

"here." He answered.

"Zero."

"here." He answered.

"Yuki."

"here." She answered. Then quickly ran to the bathroom. Where everyone could hear her puking her guts out. "Okay, that was awkward." Yuki said as she walked back into the room and crashed onto the couch.

"well, then. Ruka."

"here." She answered.

"Rima."

"here." She answered.

"Shiki"

"here." He answered.

"okay. Everyone's here." Kain said "who wants to volunteer any ideas, because I don't have aclue as to what's going on."

"How about we storm the place and pulverize anyone who gets in our way." Aido said.

"We could do that if we want to get Li-chan and the other hostages killed." Rima said.

"We could send in Zero and Yuki in as bait." Ruka said looking rather bored.

"**NO!!!" **Yuki and Zero both said at the same time.

"How about this. We sendYagari in to distract the guards, while the rest of us sneak in through the backyard." Shiki said.

"I agree with him. His plan's the best one we've got so far." Yagari said.

"Very well, then. Yagari and I will go inform the headmaster about our feeble plan." Kain said as he and Yagari got up to leave.

"Just so you know, Kain. My father won't hurt Li-chan. He loves her. He has for a very long time." Shiki said looking at Kain then at Yagari.

As they were leaving. Yuki Cross thought up a plan that might save them all. It was risky, but as long as she was careful she might just be able to talk him into helping her save her sister. Everybody had completely forgotten that she was there. She took advantage of that and left. She was for months pregnant and yet she hiked the four miles to the old, abandoned church. She wasn't exactly sure he would be there or not. When she got to the church there was no one there, so she waited for what seemed like forever. Then she heard footsteps walking towards her. She got up and turned around. She was face to face with him. Joshua Christopher the apostle of hope.

"You came." Yuki said to him.

"Yes, I came. Why is it that you need my help?" Joshua asked her.

"I want to ask you to help save my sister." She said.

"Okay. So, who is your sister?" Joshua asked.

"Ashli Cross, the morai princess." She said.

"What kind of trouble is she in that would warrant my help." He asked looking at her.

"She's been kidnapped by Rido Kuran. The reason why. She's eight and a half months pregnant and the baby is pureblood." She told him.

"Alright. I'll help you, but don't tell anyone that you spoke to me. Now, close your eyes and count to ten. When you open them again you'll be in the very same place you were before you left." He told her.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten, when she opened them again she was laying on the couch in the common room in the moon dormitory.

*back in the conference room*

**CRASH!! **"Cross! I'm coming in!" Toga Yagari said as he kicked down the door. "Yagari. Is there something you want to tell me?" the headmaster asked."I've come up with a plan that might work and judging by the looks on everyones' faces. I take it you haven't had any luck coming up with one." Yagari said. "Okay. Tell us your plan on rescuing my daughter." Headmaster Cross said to him.

As the was instantly fixed and swiftly shut. Kain Akatsuki thought back to when he had first asked Li-chan(Lia) to be his girlfriend.

*flashback*

_It had started out innocently enough. He had asked her to be his girlfriend and she had said yes. He began to kiss her and things became more heated between them, before he knew it he had yanked off her pajamas and then pulled off his own. He kissed her again and again and again. Then he stopped and looked at her as he was sliding his hand down her naked waist and past her hips as if asking for permission. She had looked at him and smiled. There was no stopping him now. Then three months later he found out she was pregnant. Four weeks later she had to leave and go into hiding. That was the last time he ever saw her._

*end flashback*

Kain was abruptly snapped out of his revelry when he caught sight of a young boy, who looked just like Kaname-sama and his father. The boy had the presense of a pureblood and he had Lia's (Li-chan's) amethyst eyes. Kain finally came to his senses and asked the boy his name and why he was there. "My name is Mordacai Cross and I've come here to help rescue my mother, Ashli Cross." The boy told him. "Okay. Let's go in this room and ask the headmaster if you can help." Kain said to Mordacai. "Headmaster." Kain said as he led Mordacai into the room. "This young boy wants to know if he can help." "May I ask you what your name is?" the headmaster asked him. "Mordacai Cross. I've come here to help rescue my mother, Ashli Cross." Mordacai told the headmaster ten he spotted Esther. "Esther! You're here to!" he said happily as he gave her a big hug and sat on her lap. "I'm glad to see you, too. Mordacai did you come here by yourself." Esther said as she gave him a stern look. "Yes." He said sheepishly. "Esther. Do you know the boy?" headmaster Cross asked her. "Yes, I do. I hope everyone's comfy, because the story I'm about to tell you is quite shocking." Esther said. As she begins the story we will take a peek at the basement rooms at the old kuan manor.

***back at the old kuran manor***

Basement room # one….

In basement room # one. The scene is rather comical at the moment, because Ichio and his grandson Takuma Ichijo are playing truth or dare with Jade Dragon and Alleycat.

**Alleycat:** "Okay, Takuma Ichijo. Truth or dare."

**Takuma**: "truth."

**Alleycat: **" Are you a virgin?"

**Takuma:** "Yes, I am." He says as his face turns red.

**Jade Dragon**: "Okay, Ichio. Truth or dare."

**Ichio: **"Truth."

**Jade Dragon**: " Is It true that you had a fling with Kaien Cross during Woodstock back in the 60's."

**Ichio:** "That is true to a point." He says rather embarrassed.

**Takuma:** "Okay, Alleycat. Truth or dare."

**Alleycat:** "Truth."

**Takuma:** "How old are you?"

**Alleycat:** "Twelve."

**Ichio:** "Okay, Jade Dragon. Truth or dare."

**Jade Dragon**: "Truth."

**Ichio:** "Are you a human or are you a vampire."

**Jade Dragon**: "Neither. I'm a werewolf."

(I am quite surprised that Takuma Ichijo isn't suffering from manga withdrawals.)

Basement room # two….

In basement # two.

The torturers are Ruby, Emerald, and Dragonfly.

Nana Osaki was being put through a hellish torture called by Emerald. Seiren was being put through a similar type of torture. She's being forced to wear a frilly maid's outfit while serving tea to Ruby. Hachi on the other hand was playing Clue with Dragonfly.

**Emerald:** "Come out so the others can see you."

**Nana:** "I can't believe I'm actually wearing this…this torture device. She says as she walks into view. Everyone was shocked speechless. Nana. The Nana, lead singer of Blast, was wearing a poofy, lacy, pink dress and her hair was pink and up in curly pigtails.

**Emerald:** "How lovely you look."

**Nana:** "Go. To. Hell. You. ."

**Ruby:** ding a ling a ling. "Oh, Seiren. Where's my tea."

**Seiren:** "You. Rang. Here's your tea. Sir." `I, Seiren the personal bodyguard for Kaname Kuran has been reduced to wearing a frilly maid's outfit and serving this weirdo tea.' She thought to herself.

**Ruby:** "Thank you. Now, come give me a kiss." He says as she glares at himand he thought 'Talk about a new definition on If looks could kill.'

**Seiren:** "Hell. No."

**Dragonfly**: "I say it was professor plum in the library with the candlestick."

**Hachi:** "Sorry. I've got all three cards." She shows him the cards.

**Dragonfly:** "damn." He said as Hachi takes her turn. "I've got colonel mustard." He says as he shows her the card.

**Hachi: **"That only leaves miss scarlet to be the killer." She muttered to herself.

Well, now. Let's get back to Cross Academy and see how the others are fairing.

*back at Cross Academy; conference room"

Well, not much to say apparently, because the result of Esther's story has caused everyone to temporarily become frozen in a state of absolute shock.

*Crash! Ka-boom!* - the current state of mind of everyone in the room.


	6. Chapter Five: Rescue Mission

**Chapter Five:**

**Rescue Mission**

**The old Kuran Manor….**

**Lia's room…**.

He had his arms wrapped around me. I could feel his toned, even chest. He had returned my memories. I had loved him once, but not anymore I loved Kain. Now more than anything in the world I wanted Kain. I felt the baby moving, then I heard this tiny, little voice inside my head.

"_mama."_

The baby was aware. Aware of the surroundings around her.

"_mama."_

"_what is it Hana?"_

"_Am I evil?"_

"_no, you're not evil."_

"_mama, it's almost time."_

"_what's almost time?"_

"_I'll be coming soon."_

"_Hana wait. Just wait for a few more days."_

"_I don't think I can, but I'll try."_

Then I heard the explosion. I crept out of bed and walked over to the window. I took a chance and looked out the window, what I saw gave me a lot of hope and relief. I saw my bodyguard, Toga Yagari and, one of my closest friends, Rosette Christopher. They were the distraction. Behind the house I saw my father, Father Remington, and Chrono sneaking in through the backyard. They were followed, shortly afterwards, by various other members of the Magdalene Order, the Senate, and the Hunter's Society. Coming from the woods, which were facing my window, I saw Lady Catarina, Able Knightroad, and Kaname's father, Haruka Kuran heading straight towards my window. Then Rido was standing next to me as he looked out the window he swore "Damn!" Rido grabbed me and took me down to the crypt and proceeded to lock me in. when he left I could faintly hear Father Remington and Chrono rescue Nana and the others. I lost track of time and fell asleep.

**The Front Gate….**

Rosette Christopher and Toga Yagari. Their job is to distract the guards patrolling the perimeter. So that Father Remington and the others can sneak into the house through the backyard. "So. How do we go about distracting the henchmen?" Yagari asked Rosette. "With this." She said to him as she held up the grenade. Rosette pulled the pin out of the grenade and tossed it over the front gate. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Yagari counted down to when the grenade exploded. "And here they come." All ten guards patrolling the perimeter came running towards them. By the time that the smoke cleared half the guards had been turned to dust. The other half were humans apparently and were bound and gagged waiting to be hauled off by the hunter's society. Their job now done they went to get some coffee and donuts. ( cliché, I know. -_-)

**Father Remington's group…**

**The backyard…**.

Father Remington, Kaien Cross, and Chrono were waiting for the initial signal from the front of the house. *KA-BOOM!* "That's the signal." Remington said to the others. They quickly ran through the backyard and into the house. "According to Shizuka Hio the hostages are in two separate rooms in the basement." Kaien Cross said. As they descended into the basement. They were met with the kidnappers. "I'll deal with these brainwashed, idiotic punks." Cross said to Remington and Chrono.

**Basement room # 1…..**

As Father Remington kicked down the door he got tackled by Takuma Ichijo " Take that evil kidnapper." Ichijo said as he stood up then he noticed that he tackled the would be rescuer instead of the kidnapper. "Aah! I'm so sorry. Uh. Who are you?" he said as Remington stood up and said to both Takuma Ichijo and his grandfather Ichio " I'm Father Remington from the Magdalene Order and I'm here to help rescue you two." "About stinking time someone came to save us. I've had nothing to eat except blood tablets and I want a double cheese burger from Hardees. What's worse is that I've had to listen to my grandson whine and complain about not being able to read any manga. Now let's get out of here." Ichio said as he went charging through the house and the front yard towards the first aid tent. With Ichijo and Remington following behind him.

**Basement room # 2…..**

As Chrono broke the lock on the door and kicked it open he was met with the weirdest, bizarrest sight he had ever seen. The black-haired girl (Nana) was wearing a pink dress. The pink-haired girl (Seiren) was wearing a frilly maid's outfit. The dark brown-haired girl (Hachi) was playing Clue with one of the kidnappers. Before any of the kidnappers could respond they were out cold and on the floor. "Okay, you three. Get your butts moving. I'm here to rescue you." Chrono said to them. "Finally! We're saved!" all three of them said as they ran past Chrono, out of the house, and towards the first aid tent with Chrono following after them.

**The First Aid tent……**

The people in charge of the first aid tent are as follows:

**#1: **Esther Blanchette

**#2:** Mordacai Cross

**#3: **Kain Akatsuki

**#4:** Hanabusa Aido

**#5:** Kaname Kuran

**#6:** Yasu

**#7:** Shin

**#8:** Nobu

**#9:** Kaien Cross- ( shot himself in the foot. _)

**#10:** Able Knightroad - (knocked himself out by running into the wall ~_~)

Patient # 1: Kaien Cross.

"Here you go, headmaster. This should help the pain." Esther said to him as she gave him some pain killers. "Thank you, Esther." He said as Kaname walked up and said. "Serves you right." "Why's that?" the headmaster asked. "o_o?! You're in the first aid tent, because you somehow shot yourself in the foot." Kaname said exasperared. "Oh, that. My hand slipped." The headmaster said rather embarrassed.

Patient # 2: Able Knightroad.

Esther seen Lady Catarina quite literally dragging Able Knightroad into the first aid tent. "What. Happened. To. Him. This. Time." Esther asked Lady Catarina. "He ran into the wall and knocked himself out." She said to Esther who put her hand to her face and groaned.

Patient # 3: Asato Ichijo. "Ichio."

"Ah! Real food. More importantly, it's a double cheese burger from Hardees." Ichio said as he began eating the burger. "How are you feeling, sir." Mordacai Cross asked him. "Much better, my boy." Ichio told him then he mumbled under his breath "I dare say that being held hostage for six weeks is easy compared to the torture TJ/MJ put me through back in the sixties. That particular experience still gives me nightmares." *shudders*

Patient # 4: Takuma Ichijo.

Kaname Kuran knew just what to do for Ichijo. "Here, Ichijo." Kaname said to him as he dumped about fifty different series of manga on him. "Manga! Oh, thank heavens! Now, I can cath up on everything that I missed over the last six weeks." Ichijo said as he began fervently reading all that manga.

Patient # 5: Nana Osaki.

Yasu's glasses fell off his head in absolute shock when he seen Nana wearing that poofy pink dress with pink bows in her hair. "o_o!! Nana…Why are you wearing a dress? A pink dress." Yasu asked her while quickly taking a picture and laughing his head off. "Shut. Up. And hand me a change of clothes why don'tcha." She yelled at him as he tossed her some clothes to change into. "So. You've been playing dress up for the past six weeks." Yasu asked. "No, it was torture!!" she said while w him on the head.

Patient # 6: Seiren.

As Seiren walked into the tent Hanabusa Aido just stared at her and took a picture. He was about to say something. When she glared at him and said "Don't say a damn word." Then she walked off her face red as can be.

Patient # 7: Hachi Komatsu.

Hachi walked in, yawned, and fell asleep. The only torture they put her through was playing Clue with the kidnappers. (*sigh* I know it's a little lame.)

**Lady Catarina's group……**

Able Knightroad and Haruka Kuran went to find Rido, but before they even made it past the front gate. Able Knightroad ran into the wall and knocked himself out. Haruka Kuran went ahead without him. He ran into the house and quickly found his brother Rido. "Where is she, Rido?" Haruka said to his brother. "You'll never find her and you'll never take her from me, either." Rido said to him. Then they attacked each other and their fight to the death had begun. As the fighting continued a boy named Joshua showed up. Haruka and Rido didn't seem to notice him as he made his way down to the crypt.

They were nearing the end of their fight. Haruka had won the fight, barely. As he drank his brother's blood and ripped out his heart. He activated the device in the basement that would destroy the house, permanently. He had less than thirty minutes to search the house and to get out. He instantly appeared beside headmaster Cross and said. "I searched the house. She's not there." They had less than five minutes before the house went up in smoke, then time itself seemed to have been stopped.


End file.
